OI033: Viva Las Lapras
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny, Professor Oak, Nurse Joy (flashback), Cissy (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Lapras (released), Ash's Squirtle, Cissy's Blastoise (flashback), Lapras (Ash's Lapras' mom), Misty's Goldeen, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Poliwag, Tracey's Marill, Crook's Tentacruel (released) |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |b4 =JadeStar_Badge.png |michars =Captain Crook, Scuz, Captain Crook's Crew |local =Tarroco Island, Open Sea |major =Ash releases Lapras. Misty's Goldeen knows Water Gun. }} is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis With his Orange League victory behind him, Ash and his friends set sail for the next boat to Pallet Town. However, Ash's Lapras sees a school of Lapras nearby, it recognizes one of them as it's mother. But the leader wants it to stay away from the humans on its back. At the Tarroco Island Pokémon Center Professor Oak explains that the herd of Lapras are scared of humans and with good reason. Officer Jenny explains that Captain Crook has been attempting to capture the Lapras. Will Lapras be reunited with its mother and will Ash have to say goodbye to one of his travelling Pokémon companions after everything they went through? Episode Plot Misty asks Ash if he is going to stare at the trophy all day (as he is excited about his recent victory). Ash tells that he is going to stare at it all night as well. Suddenly, Lapras feels something and changes course, almost making the heroes fall in water. They soon see Lapras led to other Lapras, an entire school of them. Tracey believes that this is the school Lapras belonged to before it was separated from. Ash remembers the day they found Lapras and knows they promised to get it back to its friends. The Lapras attempts to get attention from other Lapras, but they see it and continue swimming, ignoring it. Ash's Lapras continues to do so and gets the attention of a lighter-colored Lapras, but continues swimming. Misty asks what is wrong with them. Ash yells to ask why would they turn their backs on their friend. A Lapras uses Water Gun to stop them, then uses Mist and goes away with the others. Ash's Lapras yells, saddened about this event. The heroes contact Oak, who believes that they are scared of humans who may attack them. Ash gets upset at these words, though Jenny comes, believing it are the pirate poachers, who have begun stealing Pokémon from this reserve. Ash asks if it is someone like Captain Hook, although Jenny tells they name him Captain Crook. Ash thinks Team Rocket might have their fingers in this, knowing they would pull a scheme like that. Officer Jenny asks for more info, so Ash tells they are sneakiest losers he knows. From a door, Jessie asks whom is he calling a loser. Team Rocket appear, getting their bandages off, but still have pain, though claim that they have not poached a thing. The heroes do not believe them, though Team Rocket tell the pirates attacked their submarine, which got crashed onto an island. Ash starts believing them, but claims they deserved it. Meowth and James acknowledge this, though Jessie hits them with a crutch for this. Jenny tells them they need to come to her station and tell what they know, including their file check. At that last statement, Team Rocket stand up and run away, though Jenny attempts to get them. The lighter-colored Lapras goes to go on an island, but gets stopped by another Lapras, so the entire school swims away. A man sees them and warns Captain Crook about them, who issues the order of preparing the Poké Balls so they can capture it. The heroes ride Lapras to catch up with the school. Tracey asks what should they do after they arrive, as the school does not trust them. Ash points at his mouth and explains they need to smile. Tracey and Misty think they should tell the school they are friendly, as Lapras should understand language. The Captain's assistant fires the Poké Balls, sending Tentacruel amidst the Lapras school. Tentacruel use Poison Sting, but the attack is canceled by Water Gun, so the school swims away. The Captain's assistant fires more Poké Balls, though Lapras continue to swim away. The heroes see the Lapras school and the pirate ship as well, who send Tentacruel to battle Lapras. Tracey sends Marill and goes with it to get Officer Jenny. Ash and Misty stay with Lapras, who goes to save its friends. Team Rocket paddle and Jessie knows they need to fight these pirates to swap the docks with them. Meowth corrects her she meant swap the deck, causing him to get pounded by her hair. Jessie wants the pirates to see what would they do if they got attacked by Tentacruel. James knows they'll be powerless and paralyzed. Jessie tells they can sail away with Pikachu. Meowth tells it is bad she did not get the idea, making himself be pounded by her hair once more. The Lapras school is surrounded by Lapras. The ship approaches and the Captain orders the Tentacruel to use Poison Sting. Pikachu jumps and uses Thundershock, but this causes damage to Lapras, Tentacruel, Misty and Ash. The Tentacruel turn to Ash and Misty, while Team Rocket observe. Meowth and James cheer for the twerps, but Jessie hits them, as they need to cheer for Team Rocket. The Captain demands to know why did they attack Tentacruel. Ash and Misty respond they will not see Lapras treated this way. Captain's assistant launches cannonbolts, though Lapras evades. Misty sends Goldeen, Staryu and Poliwag, while Ash sends his Squirtle. The Water Pokémon squad go with Misty, who all use Water Gun, destroying parts of the ship and pushing the Captain away. The Captain orders more cannonbolts to shoot. The assistant tells they are out of ammo, so the Captain places the assistant, telling he'll fire Scuz, who is fired into the water and gets levitated by Poliwag's Water Gun. Ash taunts Tentacruel, but Tentacruel is not interested. However, after Lapras uses Water Gun, Tentacruel is provoked and goes with other Tentacruel to attack Ash and his Lapras, who swim away. The Lapras school sees what happened, as Tentacruel gain on Ash and Lapras. Team Rocket watch and Jessie sees the twerp will get attacked. James if they follow the twerp and the Tentacruel gain on him, wouldn't they get attacked. Jessie sees on the periscope a Tentacruel approaching, who blasts them and their submarine off. Soon, Ash gets surrounded by the Tentacruel and Misty tells the Captain to call off the Tentacruel. The Captain refuses, but gets hit by Poliwag's Water Gun. The Captain orders Tentacruel to use Supersonic and while Misty covers the Captain's mouth, the Tentacruel obey and use Supersonic, causing Ash, Pikachu and Lapras to cover their ears from the noise. A Tentacruel charges, but gets hit by an Ice Beam. The other Tentacruel also get hit by the Ice Beam and sink down, due to the Lapras' school going to help Ash and his Lapras. The light-colored Lapras approaches Ash's Lapras and cuddles him. Ash sees his Lapras has a nice mom. Ash's Lapras is pleased they came to rescue it. Later, the pirates and Team Rocket are tied. James and Meowth admit they were voting for the twerp and Lapras and will testify. Jenny warns them all they are all charged, with Misty annoying Jessie Jenny does not mean about Jessie's credit cards. Misty tells the Tentacruel they are free to go, so they jump out of the boat. Ash tells his Lapras it won't have him on its back. With this, Lapras gets Ash and Pikachu off its back, but licks him. The Lapras school await Ash's (former) Lapras. Lapras remembers the times it spent with Ash and dives, then brings Ash to the boat. Ash tells it was a good friend and tells "See ya!". Lapras joins the school and depart away. Ash, Misty and Lapras wave goodbye, knowing it took them through the Orange Islands. Lapras sees them a final time and jumps for joy. Debuts Character *Captain Crook *Scuz Move *Mist Trivia *The mother of Ash's Lapras is lighter in color than normal Lapras. *Scuz tells that they'll send Ash and Misty to Davy Jones' locker room. *This episodes name is a song of Elvis Presley's "Viva Las Vegas". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Electrode. Mistakes When Misty sends out her Pokémon to attack the pirate ship, she throws four Poké Balls, but only three Pokémon come out. Gallery﻿ Ash gazes his trophy OI033 2.jpg Team Rocket got hurt OI033 3.jpg Team Rocket's story OI033 4.jpg Jessie hit James and Meowth OI033 5.jpg Ash's smiling plan OI033 6.jpg Tentacruel use Poison Sting OI033 7.jpg Ash, Misty and Lapras go to stop the attacks OI033 8.jpg Meowth gets slapped OI033 9.jpg The Captain goes to use his assistant as ammo OI033 10.jpg Tentacruel got angry OI033 11.jpg Misty covers the Captain's mouth OI033 12.jpg Tentacruel's Supersonic OI033 13.jpg Lapras, Pikachu and Ash get affected OI033 14.jpg The Lapras reunite OI033 15.jpg Team Rocket got tied up OI033 16.jpg The Tentacruel jump to freedom OI033 17.jpg Lapras licks Ash }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura